The Last Gathering of the Brethren
The Last Gathering of the Brethren is the final Brethren Court before piracy is officially wiped off the face of the Earth, save the Barbary Coast. It takes place in 1831. How It Was Called The Last Gathering was called by Captain Sparrow in the last days of his life. He planned to pass on his position as Keeper of the Code, which he had inherited from his father, and to conceive a plan to save piracy from the wretched East India Trading Company, along with the Royal Navy of Great Britain. Messages were sent out all over the world, to every pirate known to Sparrow. The official gathering was in a private building in Tripoli, home of the Barbary pirates. Members The following people are the members and their domains: Transcript Plenty of talking, with the pirate lords sitting in their appointed seats. Captain Jack Sparrow: Alright, enough! I said enough! Jack draws his pistol and fires. Captain Jack Sparrow: Have the chit-chat out of you, do we? Now, I have called you to the barren wa... (looks at Captain Bomani Geb)... lovely city of Tripoli, for only one reason. Lots of talk broke out. Kāpena Palakiko Uliniko: Arg! All of ye worthless dogs, let Sparrow finish his words! Crowd goes silent again. Captain Jack Sparrow: As I was about to say. One reason. The end of piracy is coming near. A member of Leerson's crew: Oh my Go- Captain Daniel Zogby shoots the crewmember dead. Captain Daniel Zogby: '''Noo moore inshruptons, mm? '''Captain Jack Sparrow: Now that we finally have "peace" I can begin. The end of piracy is at a near, mates. The Anglos have their privateers on alert. And what can we do about it? I ask you to answer that question. Kapten Gustaf Fuktigskalle: And seence vhen have any of teh Brethren worked togeth'r without a said king!? Captain Jack Sparrow: 'Excellent point, mate. I'll let you all work out who will be king, then. ''Captain Jack Sparrow sits back, and begins flipping through the code, as though it were his old journal. 'Captain Henry Leerson: '''But Cap'n Sparra! We'd neva be able ter figure it out 'mongst ourselves. ''Captain Jack Sparrow ignores Captain Henry Leerson, and continues to read. '''Captain Jaya Data: '''Well, are we all going to stand here in seelence, or are we goin' to decide somethin' soon? Mistress Kasumi? '''Captain Kasumi: '''Myself. '''Capitaine Pierre Boulanger: Of course she would vote fer herself! Captain Kasumi: 'And who would you vote for, might I ask!? '''Capitaine Pierre Boulanger: '''Capitaine Sparrow, you pompous fool! '''Captain Katherine Barbossa: '''Might I remind you, Boulanger, that the code says you may not vote for the Keeper? '''Captain Kasumi: '''Aye, at least ''I followed the code! 'Capitaine Pierre Boulanger: '''Followed de code!? You'd shoot a man for returnin' your lost bit of booty! '''Captain Kasumi: '''Silence! ''Captain Kasumi stands, and draws her sword and dagger. Capitaine Pierre Boulanger rises, drawing out throwing knives. 'Captain Bomani Geb: '''Both of you end this NOW! Leave my hall and face my men if you continue to battle against yourselves! '''Captain Black Sun: '''Why not let them battle it out themselves, good sir? It could rid the world of two vermin unwanted by society. Unless, of course, those ''vermin could change their ways, meaning that they won't kill each other, and you won't kill them? Captain Kasumi stands there, confused, while Capitaine Pierre Boulanger sits down. '''Capitaine Pierre Boulanger: If I must. Mistress Kasumi, if you would be kind 'nough to sit down? Captain Kasumi sits, angrily. Captain Black Sun: 'Capitaine, if you would be so kind as to recast your vote? '''Capitaine Pierre Boulanger: '''Barbossa. ''Captain Katherine Barbossa furrows her brow, but says nothing. '''Captain Jaques "Swordmenace" Goldtimbers III: Katherine Barbossa. Captain Katherine Barbossa: '''Why me!? Jaques Swordmenace! '''Captain Jaya Data: '''Swordmenace, aye. '''Captain Kong Baorui: '''Mistress Kasumi. '''Captain Bomani Geb: '''The great Captain Geb himself! '''Captain Henry Leerson: '''The one and only, infermous among the Oceania, Henery Leerson! '''Captain Daniel Zogby: '''Zogby the Crusadeer. '''Kapten Gustaf Fuktigskalle: '''De Macbatten family shall always hold a title of king somevhere in ze vorld. '''Kāpena Palakiko Uliniko: The Bluehawk family as well. Captain Black Sun: Ah... so we have a three way tie... leaves the vote to me, eh? Jaques. Captain Kasumi rises angrily. Captain Kasumi: What!? I demand a re-vote! He's rigged it! Captain Jaques "Swordmenace" Goldtimbers III: 'How can I ''rig a vote, Kasumi!? We had no clue there was a vote! And I certainly don't want to be king! Captain Jack Sparrow shakes, as if coming out of a trance. 'Captain Jack Sparrow: '''Once yer chosen, mate, there be no goin' back. The next vote be at the next Brethren Court... if there is one. '''Capitaine Pierre Boulanger: '''Captain Sparrow, say t'ain't so! Non'ev us realized it be that serious! '''Captain Jack Sparrow: '''Aye, my dear Pierre. I'm afraid it is. (''Turns towards Captain Jaques "Swordmenace" Goldtimbers III) Now, Mr. Swordmenace, I believe we are going to need lieutenants. Any choices? 'Captain Jaques "Swordmenace" Goldtimbers III: '''Black Sun... Zogby... and Uliniko. ''Mass talk broke out, as well as several fights. 'Captain Jaques "Swordmenace" Goldtimbers III: '(Whispering to Captain Jack Sparrow) Is this normal? '''Captain Jack Sparrow: (Replying) It's politics, mate. I've been around since the 3rd Court. The worst was the 4th. That was the day Davy Jones died, y'know? Kāpena Palakiko Uliniko: Brethren, settle! Fighting 'mongst ourselves ain't gonna do much good in the way of progress, now, is it? My great-gaffer was once the lead general in Prussia, and this is how 'e defeated the French. They argued 'bout each other, and now they're in the deep ditches n'valleys in Prussia! Captain Henry Leerson: Boy's gotta point, eh! Captain Bomani Geb: Aye, 'e does have a point. But us Barbaries have no use for gettin' ourselves blown up in this mess. We're currently sitting on the biggest stronghold of piracy ever seen by men, and it's mine. So, I think I be sittin' back and watchin' the- Captains Black Sun, Kong Baorui, and Jaya Data all point pistols at Captain Bomani Geb. Captain Bomani Geb: A'right, a'right, I'll fight! Captain Kasumi: Now, onto my terms. Captain Kasumi pulls out two pistols, one pointed at Captain Jaques "Swordmenace" Goldtimbers III, and one pointed at Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain Bomani Geb: '''Tryin' to get me to fight so she can pass off! I don't think so! '''Captain Kasumi: Silence! Captain Jaques "Swordmenace" Goldtimbers III: And whatsoever may your terms be, Mistress? Captain Kasumi: 'I demand I be recognized as the true queen of the Court, as I am! ''Rest of Captain Kasumi's crew draw their weapons. '''Captain Jack Sparrow: Oi, I apologize, Mistress, but I must deny your o-so humble request. Captain Kasumi tightens her hold on the weapon pointed at Jack. Captain Kasumi: And why not? Capitaine Pierre Boulanger: Becauz, if ye took de time to read de Codex, ye'd notice that they be king n'till death. Captain Black Sun: And you'd notice his death by the hands of a Lord, holding a piece of Eight, is only repaired by the death of the assailant. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Groups Category:Fan wars Category:Governments Category:Folklore Category:The Brethren Courts Category:POTCO